ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House: When Louds Collide/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Loud House: When Louds Collide This is currently working in progress. Also make sure to enjoy! Opening Sequence (Nickelodeon Movies intro begins.) Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Presents In association with VeryHD Visual Animation Based on a TV Series "The Loud House" ''by Chris Savno. '''THE LOUD HOUSE: WHEN LOUDS COLIDE ' Part 1: A Loud Beginning! came and greeted to the audience offscreen. * Lincoln: 'Oh hello there! Is the camera on? Oh it isn't. (Turns it back on) Finally! Hello there! You know me as Lincoln Loud! Who has over ten sisters and over twelve people in this house. This is a very special day! Tomorrow I'm going to sixth grade. And it's going to be awesome! And also, after school. I'll be hanging out with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. (yawns) Sorry about yawning. I've been awake since 6:00PM. And let me check the clock. his clock and it's 8:00AM. Holy moly! (Runs) Lincoln heard a scream coming from Luan's room. ---- * '''Lincoln: '(panics) What's going on? (Looks at the hole to the doorknob.) Let's see what's happening in there. [The scene views Luan and Maggie, Maggie's friends watching a horror movie,) * 'Luan: '(screams) Ah! This movie is way worse then my pranks! Please turn it off! (cries) * 'Maggie: '(chuckles) Sorry. But you just signed our contract to see it. * 'Luan: '''Wait? So that wasn't a thirty day trial for Free Pranks? And for Edge Topic? * '''Maggie: '''You should've seen the back. the contract to the back. (Points on it.) See. * '''Luan: '''Really?! (sighs) * '''Girl On TV: '''I'm being eaten by a werewolf! (screams) (Then the scene cuts to Lincoln.) * '''Lincoln: '''Geez. I'm glad that I am not involved with that. But wait why is Luan hanging out with Maggie? I'm gonna tell her. (Walks away to his room) Right after they're finished with the movie. ---- (Then. the scene cuts to Maggie listening to Lucy's poems.) * '''Maggie: '''So, I heard that you're a person that could predict everyone's future right? * '''Lucy: '''Yeah. That's my second hobby, now do you want me to predict your future or not? * '''Maggie: '''Sure. I could give it a try. (Then, Luan ran downstairs.) * '''Luan: '''Wait! Hey! Lucy! Me and Maggie were finishing the movie! (pulls Maggie.) Come on.. * '''Lucy: '(hums) You're getting a BFF who has a different trait from you. * 'Lisa: '''According to that BFF. It's definitely Lu- (gets her mouth shut by Lilly.) * '''Lincoln: '(gets a message from Ronnie Anne.) Well then. It's time for Operation: Hangout with Clyde and Ronnie Anne at Burpin' Burgers and also finding a shorter name for this. Into action! ---- (Once Lincoln walked all the way to Ronnie Anne. He saw her with a skateboard.) * 'Lincoln: '''Woah! How did you manage to travel from uh... Sorry if I didn't know what's your city called. Anyways, How?! * '''Ronnie: '''One word, Speed. Anyways come along. I'm about to leave! * '''Lincoln: '''Alright then! (Hops on. And then Ronnie skated so fast to Burpin' Burgers.) Agh! Too fast! (Pukes on the sidewalk.) ---- * '''Ronnie: '''You owe me a dollar for puking on the sidewalk. * '''Lincoln: '''Really?! (Then, once they arrived to Burpin' Burgers.) * '''Clyde: '(surprised) Oh. You came in ten seconds. Honestly, I thought you're gonna drive. I-I meant Lori driving you there.. * 'Lincoln: '(sighs) Let's just go in. (They went inside.) ---- * '''Cashier: '''Welcome back to Burpin' Burgers! * '''Ronnie Anne: '''Can I order a- * '''Cashier: '''Before you finish your sentence. I have to give you a warning, don't go to the tables. They're all wet. I highly suggest to do the "To-Go Order." * '''Clyde: '''Alright then.. Can I order a extremely burping burger please. * '''Lincoln: '''And I'll take the Burping-Mix Burger and also three sodas. * '''Ronnie: '''And I'll take the Rad-Burping Burger. * '''Cashier: '''Alright. Your food will be ready in ten minutes. * '''Ronnie: Finally. I've never ate in here since when I was seven. * Clyde: '''Wow, your parents are really strict about eating burgers. (Then, after ten minutes. They finished their food.) * '''Ronnie: Yummy! The burgers are so tasty. * Lincoln: 'I'm gonna throw my food away. It's been like almost seven in a half minutes finishing that. (Stands up and walked towards to the trash bin.) (Clyde and Ronnie Anne did the same thing. But suddenly there was a wet floor in front of them.) * '''Lincoln: '''Woah! over * '''Ronnie Anne: '(confused) Huh? What's going on? (Trips) Agh! (They fell over, then the cashier was waiting for them to leave.) * 'Cashier: '(disappointed) Get out! (facepalms) I told you guys that after you purchased the food, go back to your homes. * 'Ronnie Anne: ' (disappointed) Yeah! (punches the cashier on the guts) * 'Cashier: '''Ouch! You're permanently banned! * (They got out of the restaurant.) * '''Lincoln: '''I can't believe that cashier is a jerk! (Then, Lynn's team came to Burpin' Burgers after winning a football game.) ---- * '''Lynn's Team: '(singing) Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! We are number one! It's time to go Number 4! Eating burgers and burping em'. Let's go! * 'Cashier: '''Welcome to Burpin' Burgers! How may i help you on this finest day? * '''Lynn Jr.: '''Can I have a strawberry milkshake, please? And also, I would love to get every single burgers in here for my team. * '''Cashier: '(sighs) The last customers already ordered the last meals. Sorry. * '''Lynn Jr.: '''Alright teammates! Let's practice in here! * '''Lynn's Team: '''Yeah! (Then, they trashed the place. Then one of the teammates got injured to the wall.) * '''Kayla: '''Ow! My Leg! (Touches her knee) Owwwww! * '''Cashier: (groans) * Lynn Jr.: 'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kayla. (They are leaving the restaurant.) * '''Cashier: '''That settles it.. This store is closing until by the next five months! (Then the scene cuts to Lincoln's Room.) * '''Lincoln: '''I had the worst day ever! I'm gonna sleep until school begins! Ugh! (muffles under the pillow) What is going on?! (Lincoln slept until Lana wakes him up a few hours later.) * '''Lana: '''Lincoln? Please be awake. (Sniffs) I can't believe that Mom and Dad hasen't been here for four weeks. * '''Lincoln: '''Oh no... that's terrible. Come here, Lana.. (gets tired) I can't. sorry. You have to deal with it. I don't know their whereabouts since a few weeks ago. But don't worry. We'll eventually find them. (sleeps) (Then. after two hours. Lola came in.) * '''Lola: '(sniffs) Lincoln... Please help me with my pretty pageant's championship. * 'Lincoln: '''I can't Lola. * '''Lola: '''Sorry about interrupting your sleep. I won't do that again. Goodbye Linc. (Closes the door.) Part 2: Saturday Events! (Five days later.) (The scene cuts to Lola and Lana playing their medieval playtime.) * '''Lola: '''Now, go fight some wars for me. (Lana rides with Charles to fight the plushes. Then, Lori & Leni was calling a family meeting.) * '''Lori: '''Alright everyone, since Mom and Dad has been missing in action. We decided to spend our Saturday. To the beach! * '''Everyone: '(cheers) * 'Lisa: '''I call dibs on the sand castle! * '''Everyone: '''Dibs! (Then, they drived to the beach. Then, Lori's phone started to ring.) * '''Phone: '(ringing) * 'Lori: '''Hold on a second. Leni, you drive. (Picks up) Hello Bobby! * '''Bobby: '''What's sup babe, guess what? The bodega was ranked #2 in the selection of "Bestselling Stores"! * '''Lori: '(gasps) Really? That's so close to the Mall's spot! * 'Leni: '''Wait. Are we going to the mall? * '''Lori: '''No. Anyways I gotta call you back. (Lori's head speaks.) So.. Looks like someone doesn't want to talk with-- (Lori replied with) No i don't. It's just that I'm going to the beach with my family. (The scene cuts to the Louds playing in the beach.) * '''Lincoln: '''Do I really have to play sand mummy? * '''Lucy: '''Yes. Because sand mummies are supposed to be a male. Lana, get ready with your bucket of sand when I'm finished. Got it? * '''Lana: '''Got it! (chuckles) This is gonna be so fun! * '''Lucy: '''Ahem. Dearly beloved, Lincoln Loud. He only lived to be a hundred years old. But he lost everything from his eighty's. Now Lana do the honors. (Lana spilled the sand to Lincoln's Hair.) * '''Lincoln: '''Oh come on! Seriously Lana? Not funny! * '''Lana, Lucy: '(laughs) * 'Lola: '''Can you guys (shouts) shut up! I'm in a middle of a interview. (Then the PPC (a.k.a) The Pretty Pageant Crew came to interview Lola.) * '''Charlotte: '''Hello there Royal Woods! My name is Charlotte P. And I'm interviewing the most prettiest girl on the beach. Lola Loud! around to Lola. So Lola, how do you feel about losing the pretty pageant championship? * '''Lola: '''It's okay.. I guess.. It's not like my coach decided to not make me practice. (sniffs) You'd understand how it's like l-l-losing! (cries) (barfs) * '''Charlotte: '''Ew. Nevermind, this girl doesn't deserve to win. Yuck! Let's get out of here crew. (Then, they drived away.) * '''Luna: '(disgusted) That isn't cool Lola! You just barf-ed on my axe! * 'Lola: '(disgusted) I feel like I'm gonna die.. (barfs) I should've never said l-l... i cant. I'm really sorry. * 'Lisa: '(laughs) Lola, you barf just for saying lose? That's significant to hear. Because your barf increases your body to approximately %72 of losing your.. You would've understood what I'm about to say, Street name. Pretty. * 'Lincoln: '''Oh man! I should've have just made Lola practice! (Then, they left the beach. Meanwhile, in the car.) * '''Luan: '(checks her watch) Oh no! I totally missed the second movie! * 'Lynn Jr: '''What second movie? * '''Lori: '(laughs) (talks to Bobby in her phone.) Yes Bobby, I would go to the dance with you Saturday Night. Wait a second. You're bringing in Ronnie Anne with you? * 'Lincoln: '''Wait what?! * '''Luna: '''That's bogus dude! I'm talking about how Lola barfed on my axe! * '''Lola: '''I said I was sorry! * '''Lucy: '''I've never had any problems with the little incident back in the beach. * '''Lori: '''Congratulations being on the Mall's spot Bobby! * '''Leni: '(gasps) We're going to the mall?! * 'Lori: '''No Leni. * '''Leni: '''Oh come on! Why do you even hate the mall! (cries) * '''Lori: '(sighs) The mall it is. But before we'll go in. Let's just take like a ten minute break. By going to our house. Man, I've never got a experience without seeing Mom and Dad for a whole total month. Where are they?! (The scene cuts to the spa. Then it views the bedrooms, With Lynn and Rita packing their bags inside.) * '''Lynn: '''This is the best vacation ever! * '''Rita: '''Without the kids bothering us all the time. * '''Lynn: I agree, honey. (Then, it cuts to the house.) * Lincoln: 'So here's the thing. We each get a note about a little something. Never mind, I'm actually lazy to do that. * '''Lola: '''Oh Lana... * '''Lana: 'like a dog. Yes? * 'Lola: '''Here's your treat for fighting some wars for me in the morning. * '''Lana: '''Bark! * '''Lola: '(yawns) How about tomorrow we'll go to the mall? * 'Lori: '''Sure, I'll tell Leni about this. Leni. Leni. I don't mean to spread the bad news but- * '''Leni: '''Are we gonna go to the mall 24/7? * '''Lori: '(facepalms) No Leni! * '''Leni: Oh. Sorry about that. (Then, Lincoln and Lucy grabbed Lola and Lana. And went upstairs to put them into their rooms.) * Lucy: (quietly) Lincoln, this is really not the best idea. (Lincoln glares at Lucy) * Lucy: 'What? I'm not doing anything bad to them. (Lincoln sighs) * '''Lincoln: '''It’s kinda funny that you’re dark, and helping them. *'Lucy: 'I’m only doing this for a contest. *'Lincoln: 'What contest are you parcipating at? *'Lucy: 'Uh.. I don't know... I only just wanted to do this because i-... I'm getting tired of being dark and creepy. *'Lincoln: 'That's okay.. Sometimes everyone changes their traits. *'Lana: '(snores) Fight it! Hops! *'Lincoln: 'Just put them in their bedrooms okay? *'Lucy: 'Alright then. (Lincoln and Lucy puts the twins in their bedrooms) * '''Lucy: '''There. We already put the twins in their beds. So, what now? * '''Lincoln: '(thinking) Hmmm.... I'm gonna catch some Zs. * 'Lucy: '''Okay... Part 3: In The Loud House...? (The next day timecard) ---- *'Lynn: 'Alright, this isn't funny anymore. *'Luan: 'What? My jokes? *'Lynn: 'No! You have been hanging out with Maggie all week. Care to explain? *'Luan: 'Well... Um... *'Lynn: 'She's a goth for pete's sake! And you're hanging out with a goth?! What is wrong with you? *'Luan: 'Look! I.. I-I don't have time for this! (Luan leaves the room) *'Lynn: 'Well, good luck hanging out with a goth! *'Lucy: You do-? *'Lynn: '''Mind your own business wannabe! *'Lucy: Sigh, whatever. I tried to be nice. (Lynn crossed her arms) ---- *'''Lynn: Anyways, I have a game practice to attend to. I'll see you're butts later. (She runs away.) Category:The Loud House Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete